wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atenea del Sol
Archive My Created Image Bank Welcome to Wikiality.com --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:32, 25 October 2008 (UTC)--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Talk To Me McPonzies or McPonzie's Don't delete it if it's supposed to have the apostrophe; I can move it for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I think they use the apostrophe (Google search). :Don't edit it for a second; let me move it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Wikiality.com Studios Logo I thought I would pay in debt miles. You are still accepting those, right? How 'bout a Credit Default Swap? (BTW, that is one helluva logo, thank you)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I need a favor A long time ago, a few of us were knocking about the idea to create a logo for Wikiality.com Studios (the imaginary studio that makes all the fake movies on Wikiality). It was supposed to be like the MGM lion logo, but with perhaps an eagle instead. Do you think you could make something like that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that was quick! It has to be an animal (Stephen is much too busy to pose for a logo) and the animal has to have a sepia-like glow; the language for the motto is fine as is (it has to be in the style of Ars Gratia Artis) and there is a WTF radio station, whose history I just updated to include the motto for their film and TV division: Wikiality Truthiness Freedom (unless you can come up with something better).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Quarter Ponzi w/Cheese I really like this page. Tell me when you're finished with it, so I can put it on the front page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ponzi Series Just out of curiosity, will you be composing an article for Charles Ponzi or Ponzi Scheme?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) You're kidding, right? I'm watching you? Look at the links to the left and under Stephens head (the links that have been there since forever). I'm watching everyone!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ahem Just an FYI: Poutine. ;p--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ponzi tag You dropped off the center and div close tags. And also, too a quick question: should the category be "Things That Are Ponzilicious" or "Things That Are Ponziriffic"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Pfft. Let 'Em Sue. We could use the traffic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Damn, we may need to create our own word ... how about Ponzipalooza!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean in addition to. I can see a whole dictionary of words coming off this scandal ... kinda like "octo-"!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) It Getter For your commitment to Wikiality.com, you have been promoted to "it-getter." A badge has been placed on your user page so everyone will be envious of you. Congratulations, hero.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:39, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Strange Fashions First off: nice choice of pictures for the captions page! I usually try to find ones without water marks on them, so I tried to find different versions of your pictures. Then I found this. WTF!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :RE: watermarks I have tried to use the captions page as a way to introduce pictures into the wiki for use on pages. The watermarks seem distracting is all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Colbert Loyalists I heard U became secretary of secretaries. I became Chief of Americanness myself.--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles 2016 Presidential Election GOT 5 YES VOTES!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Small Words I did it once, and the code is on the page Vote Republican.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :(Choose the one you like)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Colbert Loyalists I am inviting you to join a group of truthiness crusaders, the Colbert Loyalists. We are short on members, and only allow the most truthy people to join. After a long debate, several of the members have decided that you are exceptionally truthy, and would like you to consider joining. Just ask Prof. McDoc (that's me) for more information. --Prof. McDoc 04:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Colbert Loyalists is an organization for the spreading of truthiness and all things Colbert. We have a defense system that we are quite proud of and have a small govertment like branch. We lack the amount of super-truthy people we would like, so I looked for some of the best choices on wikiality, while everyone else took the more "logical" aproach and asked people in person (I laugh at their idiocy). You were one of the top candidates. If you wish to choose, go to the Colbert Loyalists article and find a position you would like and add your name to the new members list. I am currently adding open positions that people like yourself qualify for. ::Terrific, no, even better, Colbertific! The position has been filled on and off, but we have yet to have a useful secretary of secretaries. We will be glad to except you into the Colbert Loyalists. We have a couple rules, but they are mostly common sense to any Colbert Nation members. I will add your name to that position. Featured Articles NOT ON SOUND ADVISE!!! IMEAN THE ACTYAL FEATURED ARTICLES PAGE.--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Debt-Miles Templates Excellent idea! I made a few minor color/size changes to them. Check them out and (of course) change them back as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Plutonium is like a really shiny white-silver. But, if you don't want to do plutonium, you can always go Kryptonite or some other celestial (or radioactive) metal.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:33, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I Hope You Don't Mind ...But, I understand if you want to change everything back. I made some significant changes to some of the pictures and then changed the colors of the templates to match.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:41, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Opps, forgot: On the plutonium tag I altered the picture to make it blend in with the bankground a little better and tried to grab colors from the picture for the text and border to match. But, I couldn't get any that looked good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Featured articles I put 2016 Presidential Election into nomination for featured article. Can you vote for it?--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. And posters sound great!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 18:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) OH, BRAVO ON THE POSTERS!!!!!!! NOW CAN YOU VOTE 4 IT ON THE FEATURED PAGE? I ALREADY VOTED 4 STOCK MARKET!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 21:43, 18 February 2009 (UTC) LOL You know how I know you're gay!? Actually, I loved that movie, not that there's anything wrong with that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I was kidding. I'm probably old enough to be your grandfather!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that would make you the cradle-robber not me!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oscars Sadly, we've already succumbed to the Hollywood elitism and named the page Oscars.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Truthy Awards I believe the first year one of the awards was for best "series." So, yes, there is a chance for all of them to voted on together as one thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Athenian Of the Sun THAT IS YOUR SECRET. THAT IS WHAT ATENEA DEL SOL IS TRANSLATED INTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Recountering I don't know if Sneakers will have time to make his own chapter at this time. But, hey I cannot speak for him, maybe you guys can bring it up with him and any suggestions you have for it. I just want to say how much I enjoy watching this thing develop!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Memo Most Eminent Colbert-centric: Thought I'd be formal for the intro. Anywho, I've recently been named the head of the Alchemical Research Department of the Colbert Loyalists. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to be updated on any ongoing projects, should we actually have any. In Colbert we trust, D. Vader, Esq., Head of the Alchemical Research Department On it Well, I'll see what we can do. You think The Good Doctor will give a urine sample? --DorkVader 12:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC)